tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Katie Griffin Justin's Version Of Mediamass
http://www.imdb.com/media/rm56201472/nm0341267?ref_=nm_phs_md_1 http://www.imdb.com/media/rm39424256/nm0341267?ref_=nm_phs_md_2 http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2829368576/nm0341267?ref_=nm_phs_md_34 photos | 18 videos | 12 news articles »Known For http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0283226/?ref_=nm_knf_i1Totally Spies! (2001) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0387037/?ref_=nm_knf_i2Aurora Borealis (2005) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114327/?ref_=nm_knf_i3Sailor Moon (1995) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0109277/?ref_=nm_knf_i4Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Ice (1994) Show all Hide all | Show by...JobYear »Ratings »Votes »Genre »Keyword » | Edit Filmography Jump to: Actress | Self Hide Show http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0341267/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_i3#selfActress (78 credits) 2014/I The Nut JobPigeon (voice) 2013 Annedroids(TV Series) Nick's Mom - Pilot (2013) ... Nick's Mom 2012 The Magic Hockey Skates(TV Movie) Mom (voice) 2012 Z-BawBerdi 2012 The L.A. Complex(TV Series) Stacey - It's All About Who You Know (2012) ... Stacey 2011-2012 RedaKai(TV Series) - New Redakai, New Warriors (2012) ... (voice) - The End of the Shadow: Part 2 (2012) ... (voice) - Kairu Feud (2012) ... (voice) - Tournament of the Kairu Cube (2012) ... (voice) - Clash of the Kairu Warriors: Part II (2012) ... (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2529918/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_3Show all 16 episodes 2004-2012 Totally Spies!(TV Series) Alex - Totally Switched Again (2012) ... Alex (voice) - Totally Dunzo: Part 2 (2010) ... Alex - Mime World: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 3 (2010) ... Alex - Miss Spirit Fingers: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 2 (2010) ... Alex - Evil Sushi Chef: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 1 (2010) ... Alex http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1729152/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_7Show all 58 episodes 2011 Desperately Seeking Santa(TV Movie) Sonia Moretti 2011 MetaJets(TV Series) Maggie Strong - Vanishing Point (2011) ... Maggie Strong - Under the Ice (2011) ... Maggie Strong - The Pyramid Scheme (2011) ... Maggie Strong - The Phantom Fleet (2011) ... Maggie Strong - The Perfect Swarm (2011) ... Maggie Strong http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0224222/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_7Show all 40 episodes 2011 Beyblade: Metal Fusion(TV Series) Hiakaru - Ore-sama koso ga chanpion! (2011) ... Hiakaru (voice) - Shinsei! Chimu Danjon (2011) ... Hiakaru (voice) - Taiketsu! Baberu no To (2011) ... Hiakaru (voice) 2010 Cra$h & Burn(TV Series) Maya Porter - Jump (2010) ... Maya Porter (as Kate Griffin) 2009 The Dating Guy(TV Series) Charity / Zena / Girl #1 - Woodyplicity (2009) ... Charity (voice) - Statute of Limitations (2009) ... Zena / Girl #1 (voice) 2009 Too Late to Say Goodbye(TV Movie) Dara Prentice 2009 Totally Spies! The Moviehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt2015981/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_9Alex (English version, voice) 2009 The Best Years(TV Series) Mom - Documentary (2009) ... Mom 2009 The Death of Alice BlueKatie 2008 Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist(TV Series) Jane - Could This Be Love? (2008) ... Jane (voice) 2007-2008 Will & Dewitt(TV Series) Mom - My Frog Lips Are Sealed/Stage Coached (2008) ... Mom - Things That Go Flump in the Night/My New Boots (2007) ... Mom 2007 Bakugan Battle Brawlers(TV Series) Julie / Makota - Ryû no senshi (2007) ... Julie (voice) - Runo Rules ... Julie (voice) - Masquerade Ball ... Julie (voice) - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ... Julie (voice) - Fight or Flight! ... Makota (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1486861/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_13Show all 8 episodes 2006 Candles on Bay Street(TV Movie) Naomi 2006 Team Galaxy(TV Series) Yoko (2006) (English version, voice) 2006 Billable Hours(TV Series) Receptionist - The Chocolate-Covered Almonds (2006) ... Receptionist 2005 Kevin Hill(TV Series) Melissa Marsden - The Monroe Doctrine (2005) ... Melissa Marsden 2005 Aurora BorealisSandy 2005 6Teen(TV Series) Gwen - The Khaki Girl (2005) ... Gwen 2004 Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle(Video) Ashley / Shadow Blader #2 (voice) 2004 Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot(Video) Laugh-a-lot Bear (voice) 2004 Wild Card(TV Series) Cosmetics Customer - Block Party (2004) ... Cosmetics Customer 2003 Rescue Heroes: The MoviePenny Pooler (voice) 2003 Air Master(TV Series) - Fly! Aikawa Maki (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Feel It! The Struggling Wind (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Break! Konishi vs. Julieta (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Burn! Meat (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Rip It Up! Minaguchi Yuki (2003) ... (English version, voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0459080/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_26Show all 27 episodes 2003 Doc(TV Series) Diane / Diane Lang - Safety First (2003) ... Diane - Lost and Found (2003) ... Diane Lang 2003 America's Prince: The John F. Kennedy Jr. Story(TV Movie) Shrine Girl #1 2002 Courage the Cowardly Dog(TV Series) Bunny - The Mask (2002) ... Bunny (voice) 2002 Power and Beauty(TV Movie) Jacqueline 2002 Beyblade(TV Series) Mathilda, Additional Voices (English version, voice) 2002 Lucky Day(TV Movie) Penny 2002 SwindleJudy 2001 Undergrads(TV Series) Charity - Screw Week (2001) ... Charity (voice) - Risk (2001) ... Charity (voice) - Roommates (2001) ... Charity (voice) - Virgins (2001) ... Charity (voice) 2001 ProtectionGina 2001 Braceface(TV Series) Nina Harper - Take That (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) - The Pickford Project (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) - Driving Miss Sharon (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) - The Worst First Date Ever. Period (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) - Mixed Messages (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1034663/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_40Show all 9 episodes 2001 The Safety of ObjectsFemale Contestant #1 / Sue 2001 The Associates(TV Series) Bronwyn - Sirens (2001) ... Bronwyn 1995-2000 Sailor Moon(TV Series) Raye / Sailor Mars / Raye - Sailor Mars / ... - Dreams of Her Own (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) - The Sweetest Dream (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) - Golden Revival (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) - One in the Hand (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) - The Dark Legend (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0028878/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_43Show all 124 episodes 2000 Daydream Believers: The Monkees' Story(TV Movie) Award Presenter 1999 Black and Blue(TV Movie) Jennifer, Brunette Wife 1999 Earth: Final Conflict(TV Series) Giselle - Déjà Vu (1999) ... Giselle 1999 Ricky Nelson: Original Teen Idol(TV Movie) June Blair 1999 Total Recall 2070(TV Series) Attendant - Burning Desire (1999) ... Attendant 1999 Traders(TV Series) - The Last Good Deal (1999) 1998 Mr. Music(TV Movie) Profound Reporter 1998 Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend(TV Series) Siren #4 - Ulysses and the Journey Home (1998) ... Siren #4 (voice) 1997-1998 PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal(TV Series) Mansfield's Sister / Amanda Sanderson - Heartland (1998) ... Mansfield's Sister - Second Sight/Chocolate Soldier (1997) ... Amanda Sanderson 1998 The Adventures of Sinbad(TV Series) Taryn - Stalkers (1998) ... Taryn 1997 The Real BlondeEmpty V Interviewer 1996 ElectraMary Anne Parker 1996 Getting Away with MurderStudent #6 (uncredited) 1995 Up to Nowhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112942/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_551995 Sailor Moon Super S the Movie: Black Dream Holehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0116405/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_56Raye - Sailor Mars (English version, voice) 1995 Prince for a Day(TV Movie) Gina 1995 The Great Defender(TV Series) Receptionist - Camille (1995) ... Receptionist - Naked Truth (1995) ... Receptionist 1995 To Die ForGirl at Bar 1995 Forever Knight(TV Series) Jill - Beyond the Law (1995) ... Jill 1994 DNA(TV Series) 1994 Side Effects(TV Series) Resident - Skin Deep (1994) ... Resident (as Kate Griffin) 1994 Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Icehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114681/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_61Raye - Sailor Mars (voice) 1994 Fatal Vows: The Alexandra O'Hara Story(TV Movie) Anna 1994 Getting Gotti(TV Movie) April 1994 Kung Fu: The Legend Continues(TV Series) Girl #1 - Warlord (1994) ... Girl #1 1994 BoulevardLorraine (as Katie Griffen) 1994 Boogies Diner(TV Series) Nikki 1993 Sailor Moon R the Movie: The Promise of the Rosehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0109323/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_69Raye / Sailor Mars (English version, voice) 1993 Rin Tin Tin: K-9 Cop(TV Series) - Stage Mother (1993) 1992 Salem Witch Trialshttp://www.imdb.com/character/ch0028878/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_71Abigail Williams 1992 The Good Fight(TV Movie) Shelly 1992 Are You Afraid of the Dark?(TV Series) Dede - The Tale of the Prom Queen (1992) ... Dede 1990-1991 My Secret Identity(TV Series) Renee / Allison Nesbitt - From the Trenches (1991) ... Renee - Off the Record (1990) ... Allison Nesbitt 1990 The World's Oldest Living Bridesmaid(TV Movie) Interviewee #2 1987 RoboCopYoung Girl (uncredited) Self (2 credits) 2003 Say Yes & Marry Me(TV Series documentary) Narrator - A Hole in Love (2003) ... Narrator - Love and War (2003) ... Narrator - Painting a Picture of Love (2003) ... Narrator - A Magic Proposal (2003) ... Narrator - A Cinderella Story (2003) ... Narrator http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104359/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_74Show all 8 episodes 1995 Cutting Loose(Documentary Category:Katie Griffin Category:Totally Spies/Crew Members Category:Sailor Moon/Crew Members Category:Bakugan/Crew Members Category:Beyblade/Crew Members Category:Robocop/Crew Members Category:Forever Knight/Crew members Category:Braceface/Crew Members Category:Care Bears/Crew Members Category:Babes Category:Are You Afraid Of The Dark/Crew Members Category:MediaMass Category:Voice actors Category:Narrator